1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pressure control valve including a valve element opening and closing a valve port according to pressure of a fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2001-153256 discloses one of the above-described type pressure control valves. The disclosed pressure control valve comprises bellows expanded and contracted according to fluid pressure. The expansion and contraction of the bellows move a valve element, which opens and closes a valve port.
However, the bellows are expensive parts and accordingly, development of a pressure control valve with a less expensive pressure sensing members instead of the bellows has been desired.